


A Floral Tomb

by 221B_Lania



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_Lania/pseuds/221B_Lania
Summary: Before he got a video from Greg Lestrade in Many Happy Returns, after Sherlock's suicide, John went to Sherlock's grave with a flower. This is the letter that John wrote to Sherlock. (Absolutely my imagination.)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 11





	A Floral Tomb

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely this is based on my imagination. The background is between BBC Sherlock season 2 3rd episode and season 3 1st episode - namely, just right before the 'Many Happy Returns'. Please understand my grammar mistakes. As I'm not English native speaker, my writing could be awkward to read through. Thank you for reading :>
> 
> This is primarily based on 천재초제's cartoon. (https://twitter.com/abatastar_sh/status/1292816451762446337?s=20)
> 
> A Korean Word, 꽃무덤, which I wrote as 'a floral tomb' here, means 'a grave of a young person - too young to die.'

Dear William Sherlock Scott Holmes.

Hey, Sherlock. It's me, John, John Watson. Your the only friend and flatmate, remember? Yeah, whatever you are - whatever others call you; cold-blooded or a psychopath, I know you cannot forget me. I was in front of your grave. One year, already? Anyway that was they call 'long time no see'. Your white coloured name on your black-shining gravestone has never changed at all since at the first place. Well, you know what, there is a word which means 'the tomb of a person who was too young to die(dead in their early ages)', and that is a Floral Tomb. I really didn't understand until today. Actually, you didn't had friends or something like that, don't you? You always said so; I don't have FRIENDS. I'm pretty sure that if Mycroft give you a bunch of flowers, you will woke up from your tomb and throw it right away. 

Sorry, just a moment to laugh. 

By the by, so that's the reason why I thought that I should remember you at least. As (maybe) the only person who never did and will listen whatever those yellow journalism says. I picked... I picked just one flower - a blue rose, which was the most simple among I can brought. (I thought you'd prefer simple one to luxury one.) To place it in front of yours... But, as soon as I get around your place, I finally realized why it called a Floral Tomb. Know why? 'Cause you've got hundreds of flowers already in front of your feet! Moreover, flowering plants were everywhere. I checked who sent those, most of them were your clients. Um, well... and others who you helped. 

Henry, remember? Henry Knight, the Hound in Baskervile. The case that you were willing to find a luminous rabbit whose name is Blue Bell - the email from the daughter of Dr. Stapleton, and right after you heard the word HOUND you turned attention on it. Though the criminal Dr Franklin died from a bomb... Oh, Mycroft came to, Anthea, in fact, his secretary. I. A. must be your girlfriend, huh? The woman, no? Okay, you say no, and that's no. No objection available. Molly, Molly Hooper. Her present is a yellow flower. I cannot name the flower. Yellow, sound like her. And inspector Greg, too - don't tell me you don't know him. For god's sake, just remember his name! - obviously. And, oh my god, even Anderson and Donavan, Sherlock. I thought they were not come to see you anymore. There are a bunch of flower from the kid's family. The kid was hijacked and you found him. Mrs Hudson and your parents - Mr and Mrs Holmes, too. I guess this is the reason why the young's grave called a Floral Tomb, Sherlock. 

Well, Sherlock. I'll ask you one thing, just one thing.  
If you are alive, if you are on anywhere on earth, just... just show me yourself. I promise I won't be angry. At least your bones will fine - safe and sound. (Joke. Don't take that seriously.) One more miracle, Sherlock. Just one more miracle, please. One more miracle to me, hum? You hear me? 

...... I'll see you soon.  
Your friend, the only friend, John Hamish Watson.

PS. Next time, I'll show you mine.


End file.
